The immunopathogenesis of multiple sclerosis is being examined by means of an MS research clinic and various laboratory model systems including tissue culture, the rabbit eye, and acute and chronic experimental allergic encephalomyelitis. The method of evaluating the various immunological factors and their effects on nerve tissues are light and electron microscopy, immunochemistry, immunohistochemistry and biochemistry. The techniques are examining the cell-associated and circulating factors and their possible interactions to produce the characteristic CNS lesions. The ability of experimental manipulations to alter the immunological mechanisms are also being examined.